Dee's Diary
by blackroseyoukai
Summary: Dee has started to keep a diary at Ryo's request. Curiosity compells Ryo to read it. How will Dee react? It's my first story... and my summary sucks. Please read though.


Sooo... this is my first story. Please be nice. I do NOT own Fake or any of it's characters. They belong to the great Sanami Matoh. Ah yeah... this has guy kissing guy. If you're not into that, please leave. Eitherway it's not that intense.

Dee sat at the edge of the bed, as he closed his journal, he smiled. At first he had hated the idea and he recalled how it had started.

He had walked in on Ryo writing in a journal and Dee's curiosity was aroused. "Hey what are you doing?" Dee plopped himself next to Ryo, peeking over his shoulder, much like a little curious boy. Ryo blushed and pulled the small white book away "N.. nothing!". A look of suspicion washed over Dee's face "Nothing? Right. It doesn't look like nothing". Ryo cleared his throat "If you absolutely must know.." Dee interrupted "I do". Ryo gave him a quick glare "I'm writing in my diary so that means it's private. Got it?".

Dee pouted "you keeping secrets from me?". Ryo shook his head "no, it's just that…um well, journals are private you know?". Dee smiled at Ryo "baby I'm just messing with you. I know that journal is for your eyes only". Ryo smiled back "it just really helps me vent my thoughts, you know. Maybe you should keep one as well". Dee frowned "I don't think I need to do that. I think I express myself well enough, thank you". Ryo shook his head and sighed "yeah I know that well enough, however there are some things that you should really keep to yourself Dee". Dee scoffed "pfft, yea right what good would keeping a journal do?". Ryo set his book aside and faced Dee "well for one you could still express all you wanted and you wouldn't get in trouble". Dee pondered the idea. "are there any incentives for expressing myself in a journal instead of publicly?" Dee grinned his signature grin. Ryo crossed his arms over his chest and sighed "I'll see what I can do". Dee smiled and leaned close to Ryo "Can I have a sample?". Ryo laughed "Dee, you hornball".

Ryo came into the room "the shower's free Dee". Dee nodded and stood up. As he walked towards the shower he placed a chaste kiss on Ryo's cheek. Ryo noticed the little black book on the table next to the bed. Curiosity compelled Ryo to walk over and pick up the book. As he opened it he smiled upon seeing a picture of Dee and himself. His smile grew wider as he saw the picture of Dee, himself, Bikky and Carol. Ryo blushed a little as he turned the page and saw the words Dear Journal. Ryo placed the book back on the table. Ryo sat on the bed and covered his mouth. "I really shouldn't read that! That's Dee's diary. I didn't let him read mine." Ryo sat staring at the wall, the window and back at the book.

Curiosity overpowered him and he picked up the book again and opened it up. "I'm sure he wont mind" he said to himself 'reassuringly'. _Dear Journal. That's how you start isn't it? I really can't remember. I'm doing this for Ryo because he said it would be good for me. Cuz it's been a real long time since I've written in a diary. Well um since you're new to my life I'll start from the beginning. My childhood? Well it wasn't the greatest but thanks to it I am where I am today. I have no idea when my birthday is or who my parents are. As a baby I was abandoned. Sure you may never wish to go through that but I'm glad I did. _

_I was found by one of the greatest men ever, my dad (not biological of course) Jess Latener (my last name is based on his you know). He was the one who took me to mother at the orphanage. Although she was very strict, she is the greatest woman in my life. Boy did I ever give her grief. Ha Ha! But Penguin loves me. I was quite a handful, I guess. I was always in some sort of trouble, but mother, being a nun and Jess, being a cop, always kept me in check and I'm grateful for that. _

_I had some great friends growing up, luckily. Barry, Arnon and Tommy. They were great guys. We hung out practically every day. When I was 15, however, I lost one of my best friends. Arnon had gotten into some serious shit and he paid for it with his life. Shortly after that something happened that changed my life forever. It turns out that dad was a half cop half crook. I wish there would have been another way, but thanks to that I met the love of my life. But I digress. Jess was killed because he was also In bad business. That doesn't change the fact that he was the closest thing I had to a real dad and he was damn good at it. I lost two of the most important people in my life to crime. _

_When I lost Jess I knew I'd do something about crime. I decided I would become a cop, but unlike Jess. I promised him I'd live my life honestly. This way, I wouldn't let him down. I became a op as I promised myself...as I swore to that bastard Bruno. Now I am a detective at the 27__th__ precinct in New York City. _

_That is where I met the love of my life, the one who made me change. Randy McLean. My Ryo. (Oh before I delve into this, I forgot to mention that I am bisexual). I guess I could say that I used to be a player. I had a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends. I liked them, sure, but I never loved any of them. I could get anyone so easily (hey, I'm hot). Then I met Ryo. I met him when he transferred to the 27__th__. The chief stuck him with me and at first I hated it. I had never had a partner and I didn't need one, I thought. Not only that but he was so damn uptight! It's like he didn't know how to relax. At the same time, however, he was gentle and kind. Something about him was so soothing. Oh yeah, about him being so uptight, I tried to joke with him so he'd loosen up. I guess he really didn't like my 'joking', which was kissing him. I would do so whenever I had a chance. _

_With each kiss though, something inside me changed. As I got to know him, I found myself wanting more of those kisses. He made me feel things that no one else ever had. I started to fall for him and I knew I wanted him, I needed him. I let my feelings known to him but he was too dense and thought I was joking. Yeah I know, ironic huh? I sensed though that he felt something for me as well. He would never admit it but there would be moments when he showed he really cared, that and the times he would kiss me readily. But he was afraid and would brush me aside. _

_To make matters worse I had that idiot J.J. chasing after me and that rat bastard Berkeley chasing after my Ryo. Not only that but also that brat Bikky! Stopping us just when things were getting good. As I said I was used to getting my way, but Ryo made me struggle and honestly… he is totally worth it. It took me forever, but I finally made Ryo mine. I love him more than life itself. Ryo, I love you babe. You gave me all I could ever ask for: a family and above all, your love. Thank you. Well my hand's cramping up so… I guess until next time or whatever._ Ryo wiped a small tear away. Dee really loved him. "I love you too Dee." Ryo whispered to the book. Ryo set the book back on the table and stood up.

As he headed towards the door he ran into Dee, who looked at him with suspicion. "Ryo, have you been crying?". Ryo blushed and wiped at his eyes. "Ryo, what's wrong?" Dee placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryo chuckled softly "it…it's nothing. It's just that, I love you so much Dee and I'm so sorry you had to go through all that trouble for me. Dee smiled and embraced Ryo, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Don't be sorry, you're worth it baby". Ryo leaned forward and kissed Dee. Dee smiled and kissed him back, slowly walking towards the bed. Dee gently laid Ryo on the bed and whispered into his neck "I thought diaries were personal..". Ryo blushed furiously "I…how did you…?". Dee laughed "you're so easy Ryo! Come on, I know you. I left it there hoping you'd read it. It's all true you know. But don't worry I'm not mad. I don't want to keep anything from you". Dee licked his lips "about rewarding me for keeping a journal…". Ryo smiled "yeah about that…" Ryo reached over and turned off the night lamp.

Even through the dark we can all just picture Dee's grin as he said "gee Ryo, I didn't know you were so hard up for me.". And we can also picture Ryo's beet red face as he yelled "WHAA!!". "Nya ha ha!". Dee laughed and placed a kiss on Ryo's collarbone. "I'm just messing with you baby."

End

I don't know why I had them writing in diaries. I'm pretty dumb. Anyways... please let me know what you thought.


End file.
